As a consumable for coating film, a target has a limited lifespan, and it needs to be replaced regularly. A time for replacement work largely determines an Overall Equipment Effectiveness (OEE) of a device, and then determines a production capacity of the device. At present, a target mounting operation is mainly achieved by hoisting and supporting the target through a crown block. For a current target mounting fixture, a fixing fixture is provided at each of an upper part and a lower part of the target, and then the fixture at the upper part of the target is mounted with a hoisting apparatus to realize a hoisting operation of dismounting and mounting of the target. At present, the crown block is needed in the entire process of a fixture operation, and different locations of the fixture and the target during the mounting and dismounting process of the target all need to be realized by moving the crown block, therefore a progress of the operation is limited by the crown block. In the case that operations are performed in multiple cavities, all of the operations must be performed in sequence, which greatly slows down the progress of the operation.